call_of_nightmaresfandomcom-20200216-history
Drom-aches
Par Alexandre Martinet «Aïe.. migraine ..» Rendu mon tour, enfin. Je ne supportais pas de rester allongé comme ça. Je ne suis pas d’humeur et les derniers évènements sont…difficiles. Ma tête cogne encore. Merci de m’avoir ramené à l’ordre, je peux au moins compter sur certains pour me retrouver quand je me perds. Ou au moins, essayer. Mais à chaque fois que j’en viens à me dire de me simplifier la vie, ma soif de comprendre s’accroit. Et là ça se bouscule encore dans ma tête. Coté plus, si je cherche à comprendre, c’est que ma raison est toujours là quelque part. D’abord, qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer bordel!?? C’est moi qui ai fait ça? Si oui, j’en suis désolé, c’était surement mon subconscient qui agissait… PFAH! Logique! Puisque j’étais inconscient… Ou alors, peut-être une réaction des habilités d’Alexis aux miennes… ? Ou encore, c’est une ruse de cet alien, qui se sert de mes amis pour me retrouver, moi, l’ensemble, à l’abri derrière mes trois parties? Ça m’a peut-être déjà et je ne le sais pas. D’ailleurs, n’ai-je pas éprouvé une certaine curiosité, voir, intérêt dans cette grotte? Oui du dégoût, de la crainte, mais… qu’est-ce que j’en sais de ces trucs? Je veux comprendre, encore, sinon plus… Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faux pas. J’ai des responsabilités. Des amis et un monde à sauver! Ça sonne comme n’importe quoi quand j’y repense en ces mots… Une sorte de réplique de superhéros à deux piasse. Mais c’est quand même le cas. Bref, Alex, ne pose pas trop de questions! Laisse-toi guider un peu par l’instinct et l’inspiration, dans un monde cruel comme celui-ci, ta capacité à comprendre ne te sert pas à grand choses apparamment, pour l’instant. En parlant d’instinct ou d’inspiration, ce… cowboy qui demande pour son bateau, ne m’inspire pas confiance.. - «grrrrr………….RAHH! rrr..» HEP! COUCHÉ. Je n’ai pas besoin de grand-chose pour comprendre tes envies brutales. Mais c’est toujours moi qui tiens la laisse. C’est plus facile, de se laisser aller aux pulsions, comme une bête, c’est moins de troubles, mais, j’ai des convictions. On va d’abord voir de quoi retourne ce qu’il nous demande. Mais je ne veux pas verser de sang pour un abri de luxe. Ça a beau plaire à mes amis.. je préfère autant coucher dehors! Et puis il y a déjà d’autre bâtiments qu’on aurait pu aller voir, mais personne voulais m’écouter… Tant pis. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander où est Koggath. Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de l’emmener? Espoir et charité, surement. Ou encore mon envie de paternité qui reprendre le dessus, mais c’est pas le moment !!!! À quoi tu pensais, égoiste!?? Ah c’est vrai. Tu ne pensais pas tant que ça. - « ..Hihihiihihehe..hhehe…..» Et puis, cette petite bête te rappelle ta personne, d’un sens. Des mandibules, et plusieurs pattes, comme Thap-Pakh, qui est toi en fait… et des débuts de lame au bras, comme toi. … Je me pose des questions sur cette chose, et par quel hasard ça s’est retrouvé là…ARGGH! MAIS! C’est irresponsable! Pas tant que c’est une menace pour le groupe directement, honnêtement, je gère, mais justement, c’est dans les jambes, et aussi, le trainer avec moi l’expose au danger! Mais bon. Ce fut aussi le cas d’Amélie et d’Isabelle. Mais là, je l’aie perdu. Oups. Tiens, des larmes… Très tristement, la première chose à laquelle j’ai pensé à mon réveil était de le tuer… D’abord, pour toutes les raisons précédentes, puis, parce que c’est ce que le groupe veux de moi, apparemment… et je ne pouvais pas me contenter de l’abandonner comme ça, et laisser cette petite créature spéciale à la disposition des transgens ou du Jester… Tiens. D’autres larmes. Aurais-je vraiment fais ça de mes mains? Un autre petit être pour me hanter… Du calme Alex, tu t’enfouis dans le noir, encore, comme à chaque élan de « lucidité ». - «HHAHA! Hheheee » Hm. Thap-Pakh… À y repenser, c’est vrai que tous tes persos de dnd sont des reflets de toi-même, d’une manière. Pakhy a lui aussi le même fou, sage et bête. …Les trangens..les réplicateurs? Je me ré-apparente à Musm on dirait. Mais lui s’est fait submergé au complet, il n’est plus ce qu’il était, et s’est perverti. Mais il reste toujours moi. M’enfin.. Reste à espérer qu’Olivier ne me jette pas derrière cette fois! -«HOHO!hahaha!..pffpfff.. shhhh» Grand CAVE! Réveille pas tout le monde, surtout quand t’as l’air mongol de même! Ils te considèrent déjà tous comme un fou doublé d’un monstre mutant…aggrave pas ton cas. Ou ils vont peut-être vraiment te laisser derrière! Tiens. Jvais essayer de déchiffrer ce livre encore et dessiner un peu… -« …Night falls, Strange colred-walls, my eye deceives, what is wrong, with me? ♪»